


醉酒

by NoChoco



Category: HaeHyuk - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoChoco/pseuds/NoChoco
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	醉酒

李东海挂了电话去接李赫宰的时候饭局已经结束了一段时间，八九个人的局只留下两个人以及饭桌上一片狼藉。一个李赫宰趴在桌上不省人事，面前的酒杯还剩了小半杯啤酒。看来是好久不见的朋友知道了李赫宰终于开始喝酒了，计划着轮番把他灌醉吧。

旁边的人看到李东海像是看到了救世主，放下手机和翘着的二郎腿，站起来抓住李东海的胳膊，“你可算来了，快把他带走吧，我要赶紧回家了，冷死了。”

担当了李赫宰近一小时监护人的朋友套上外套抖了抖，打开门走了。不知道谁给李赫宰披的外套只剩一半耷拉在他身上，原本闹哄哄的场子散了之后冷的很快，喝醉的人却好像冷也感觉不到，李东海走过去轻声叫他，“赫宰，回家了。”

被叫了名字的人转了下脑袋，眼睛被灯光照得只好半睁开，看见是李东海又闭上了，“东海啊…”声音哑哑的，虽然不合时宜，但诱惑的要命。李赫宰本身就白，再一冷，只有鼻尖眼角透着红了，他的嘴微张着，干的有点起皮。既然李赫宰喝醉之后就喜欢亲别人，那自己在这时候亲他一下不算趁人之危吧，李东海说服了自己，刚碰到他干燥的嘴唇，李赫宰就睁眼了，没有进一步的动作，也没有拒绝这时候的亲吻，只是直直的盯着他。

“回家吗？”李东海稍微离开一点，距离仍然太近，李赫宰稍稍一仰头又结实地吻住了。离开之前伸了舌头舔了一下李东海的下唇，笑得漂亮，“回家啊。”

李赫宰其实也就算是比半醉再醉一点，可以撑着桌子站起来，不过外套掉下去却发现不了，等着李东海拿起来再帮他穿上，李赫宰接过衣服嚷着可以自己穿，胳膊却伸好几次才准确进入袖子。

在差点被椅子绊倒以后李赫宰站着不动了，李东海看了不止一次了也每次都觉得自己喝醉酒的男朋友怎么那么可爱，“不走了吗？”李赫宰的回答是伸出手，李东海握住他带着凉意的手，才慢慢一晃一晃地往门口走。

李赫宰最近忙得脚不点地，本来就瘦，现在轻的像风，所以李东海揽住他的腰时格外小心，生怕自己太用力又怕握不住他。“跟你说了少喝点酒，多吃点有营养的，你又不和我去健身房，你这个健康怎么管理啊…”李赫宰在听到健身房之后眼神就直勾勾粘在李东海身上，一副“你再说健身房我就把健身房都炸了”的样子。李东海不说了，也没有说李赫宰现在这个样子装凶一点威慑力都没有，还怪可爱的。

等终于把李赫宰摁在副驾驶座上系上安全带已经是十分钟后了，李东海打开自己那侧车门刚准备坐进去就被李赫宰拉住了胳膊，李赫宰东倒西歪探了大半个身子到主驾驶，半夜路灯昏暗暧昧的光悉数映在他眼中。

李赫宰喝醉之后的粘人劲李东海不知道见过多少次了，可每次都会心里软的一塌糊涂。胳膊上的那只手慢慢滑进自己掌心，李东海把动作换成十指相扣，才终于关上车门。

没人能在那样的眼神下拒绝他的亲吻，反正李东海不能，李赫宰没有力气一样，一下一下轻轻碰着李东海的唇。聚餐地点位置偏僻，半夜路上更是冷清，还在车内的人也变得大胆了起来，李东海另一只手搭上李赫宰的后颈，把吻加深。

李赫宰的嘴唇是很适合接吻的形状，不是很薄的类型，也肉感的恰到好处，用牙齿轻咬一下他就会不自觉的张开一条缝，这种本能在他喝醉的时候更明显。

酒精开始发酵，李赫宰脑袋懵懵的，只知道张着口配合李东海的动作，这和他清醒时在镜头前的闹腾很不一样，乖乖的接受这个吻。李东海想看着他的眼睛，可李赫宰更习惯在这种时候闭上眼睛，虔诚的，认真的，那李东海就看他睫毛轻轻颤动的样子。

李东海承认，每次总会亲着亲着手就抚上他的腰身。李赫宰因为长期跳舞的缘故，身上几乎没有多余的肉了，和总是去健身房的自己不一样，定期去练普拉提的李赫宰没有大块结实的肌肉，取而代之的是精致流畅的线条。

要不是李赫宰喘不上气手轻轻推了他一下，李东海很难保证不会就在车上发生什么。

车钥匙还没来得及插，车内没有开空调气温却在不断上升，李赫宰的脸上早就爬上浅红，李东海不知道自己是不是也这样，只是被他耳垂上摇晃的耳坠抓走了注意力，伸手捏了一下，李赫宰吃痛，皱眉哼了一声。

李东海手指摩挲一下李赫宰被亲的有点肿的嘴唇，又掐了一下手感颇好的脸颊肉，安抚道，“睡吧，等你再睁眼的时候就到家了。”

（2）

李东海说的没错，李赫宰昏昏沉沉睡过去之后就什么都不知道了，被抱起也就是咂吧了一下嘴自然的揽住了李东海的脖子，半靠着墙被脱掉鞋子也不知道，等到躺在沙发上外套被拉下才终于有一丝意识回到自己的大脑。

平时的李赫宰理智的不像白羊座，酒精侵袭了神经才终于符合自己的星座。李东海看到他睁开眼了就停了脱衣服的手，而李赫宰放着身上挂着的外套不管，抬手解起了李东海大衣上的牛角扣。

李东海有时候会很讨厌自己莫名其妙的胜负欲，在李赫宰解扣子的时候不甘示弱，偏偏他衣服上的纽扣小小的一颗，想想李赫宰明天清醒会生气，还是忍住了把衣服直接扯开的想法。

外套扣子只是随意的扣了两个，哪怕李赫宰醉了也好解开，他手指头勾着那个圈把李东海拉近，吻轻轻落在喉结处。李东海直接解起了李赫宰衬衣最下面的几颗扣子，手就摸了进去。手上还带着初冬室外冰凉的温度，触碰到李赫宰腰上皮肤时能感受到他的颤抖。

不安分的手一路揉捏着往上，李赫宰皮肤很好，除了舞台表演平时很少暴露在外的自然更好，与其说是剥了壳的鸡蛋更像是品质上乘的洁白绸缎。李东海因为总是弹吉他，手上薄薄的一层茧，抚过的皮肤总忍不住的起鸡皮疙瘩。

李赫宰的手抓住让自己难耐的源头，可力气怎么比得过清醒的人，握住手腕像是欲拒还迎。李东海自顾自地继续往上，李赫宰的肋骨比上一次摸到的还要明显，“我觉得你的第三根肋骨很好看，每一次都觉得真好看。”李东海喃喃，李赫宰空着的那只手遮住自己的眼睛，耳朵却整个红透了，“你说什么啊…”

李东海手指擦过李赫宰胸前一点，李赫宰不自觉的挺胸，“喜欢？”李东海一边问，一边更用力的按着。李赫宰气息都不匀，别提说话了，李东海干脆自问自答，“原来这么喜欢啊。”

“我不喜欢你在舞台上的时候一直脱衣服。”李东海突然说，“就像在我生日会时候说的，锁骨以下只给我看不可以吗？”

李赫宰好不容易对李东海的动作适应些，开口了又有两分别的意味，“你吃醋吗？可你看到的不是更多更多吗？”

李赫宰总是仗着比自己大半年，是哥哥，就在这种情况下也要像逗小孩一样对自己说话。李东海就不喜欢这一点，凑上去堵住他的嘴，凶的像小老虎。舌头侵略似的扫过他口腔的每一寸，用牙齿磨蹭李赫宰的下唇，这才慢慢离开，李赫宰痛了一下，伸出舌尖舔到一点血腥味。

明明应该是这么浪漫的事，两个人做起来总像是在打架。

李赫宰脑子昏昏沉沉，还得分出两丝清明来暗自发愁，明天还有行程呢，化妆师肯定又要问嘴唇怎么又破了。

该怎么解释呢，天太干燥了，人的情绪很容易被影响的。

李东海把李赫宰拦腰抱起，三两下脱了他的裤子，李赫宰虽然跪在沙发上，但几乎所有重量都在李东海身上。李东海从沙发前的茶几抽屉里翻出了一管润滑，胡乱挤在手心，等稍稍温热就伸了两根手指进了他隐秘的地方。

那处很久没有被碰过了，李东海只是手指都很难才被接纳两个指节，李赫宰脚趾都蜷起，在他怀里直哼哼。

“不要吗？”李东海等到李赫宰都适应了才问，作势把手抽出来。他知道李赫宰不会说不要的，李赫宰拽着李东海的领口往下拉，张口就咬在他胸前，留下两排整齐的牙印。“哦？”李赫宰抬头，“明天的行程的衣服你应该不会穿领口开到这里的吧？”

李东海又加了一根手指，看着李赫宰皱眉头，“明天的衬衫我会解四颗扣子的，要是被发现了…那我就说是你今天喝醉了啃的。”

“什么啊，你要是不这样…嗯…”李东海手指并着浅浅的抽插，李赫宰腿软的跪不住，揪着他的衣服的手指也没了力气，就缩在他怀里。

李东海的手指在肠壁按压，碰到了深处突起的那一点，李赫宰感觉到了熟悉的酥麻。“嗯…”眼睛没经过自己的允许就开始分泌泪液，李东海抬起李赫宰的头，看他眨了一下眼睛，一颗滚圆的泪珠就从眼眶中逃出，划过脸颊，再于下颚线消失。

“呀，赫啊，你真的是水做的吧？”李东海侧过头靠在李赫宰颈窝，嘴唇贴着他细长的脖颈，一下一下用牙齿轻咬又吮吸，恨不得到处都留下自己的痕迹。

李东海的手指在他体内那敏感点反复按压，李赫宰早就硬的不行，手往下伸解开李东海的腰带，“你也等不及了吧…”李赫宰轻轻喘气，握住他的硬挺，“可以进来了…”

“还不是因为你太怕痛了，我怕你会受不了。”李东海抽出手指还被穴肉挽留了一下，手覆上李赫宰颇有弹性的屁股，想着这地方反正别人看不见，手上的力气大了点。

李东海看李赫宰腿上实在没力气了，自己坐下了，环着他的腰就把他拉到自己身上，性器在穴口刚蹭进去头部就被李赫宰夹了一下，润滑也做足了，捏捏他的腰示意他放松点。李赫宰扶着李东海的肩膀本想慢慢往下坐，李东海猛地顶了下胯，性器直直蹭过敏感点。

李赫宰仰头，声音在喉头滚过两圈，最后张着嘴却没有发出声，像条濒死的鱼。一滴汗垂在他的发梢要落不落，李东海干脆伸手捋了一把他的刘海，汗湿的头发翘起来几根，露出他好看的眉眼。

不化妆的时候李赫宰甚至像二十出头，刘海塌在他的额头，他眉头微皱，圆圆的眼睛半阖，鼻尖也开始染上了红，口中只是吐着气，呻吟碎裂开来，再一点点拼凑，李赫宰完全接纳了李东海之后嘴上就又开始调侃，“嘶…又不是…嗯…没被你没有润滑就进去过…”

“什么啊!”李东海慢慢开始挺动，“说了那是我第一次，当然没有经验啊。”

“嗯…知道了…”李赫宰被弄的舒服，也不愿意反驳，抱住李东海的肩膀，对着他的耳朵喘气，时不时像猫咪叫一样流出呻吟。

李东海下身还是不紧不慢地动作着，却一下下更往深处，他分出一只手捏住李赫宰的下巴，强迫他和自己对视，他泛着水光的嘴唇看上去很好亲，于是就遵循本能的亲上去了。

李东海一直觉得亲吻拥抱才是表达感情的最好方式，当时这个想法一说出来就被李赫宰白了一眼，做爱只是因为太爱你了导致的原始冲动作祟，李东海说完就又凑过去压着李赫宰亲。

飘飘乎乎的嗯啊声突然就变了调，从交缠的唇舌中绵绵地溢出。李东海知道找到了，索性就抵在前列腺那一点不动了，变着角度地磨，李赫宰剪的圆圆的指甲抓在身上不痛，痒痒的，只是留下几条红痕，李东海看他身上也有自己留下的又红又紫的印子觉得扯平了。

李赫宰到底知不知道自己这时候别样的魅力，李东海不止一次怀疑。他仰起头喘气胸口起伏的时候，偏过脑袋下颌骨划成锋利的线条的时候，皱着眉头睫毛上挂着泪珠的时候。李东海爱死他这种样子了。他想他知道。

姿势换了好多种，把李赫宰放倒又抱起，躺下又站起身，后来李赫宰手肘撑着墙壁，站都站不稳，还是被李东海勾着膝盖抱起来，背靠上贴着的光滑的墙纸，手抓着比自己大了一个号的男人赤裸的后背借力。

大腿被按在胸前，所有光景不加遮掩地暴露出来，性器在隐秘的小穴中大进大出，欲望顶端可以见得，最后关头李东海侧过头寻到李赫宰水润的红唇，咬着他的舌尖把滚烫的精液浇灌进甬道深处，猛然收缩的肠壁紧紧包裹住没有退出去的铁一般的性器，怀里的猫咪迎来他的高潮。

李赫宰抬手都没有力气，知道李东海会稳稳的抱着他，呼吸变得绵长，疲惫加酒精，看来今天肯定会睡得很好。


End file.
